smariogalaxy2fandomcom-20200213-history
Fleet Glide Galaxy
Go back to Worlds and Their Galaxies Introduction Fleet Glide Galaxy is a galaxy in the game Super Mario Galaxy 2. It is located in World 5. The level features many mechanical parts and takes place on a rocket ship. Like the Wild Glide Galaxy, Mario or Luigi needs to ride Fluzzard around in this level. Enemies here include Magmaarghs and Swoopers. Items 1-up Mushroom Life Mushroom Planets Starting Planet The only things of importance of this planet are the Jibberjays who ask the player if he/she wants to ride Fluzzard, a Bill Board who explains the controls, and Fluzzard himself. Fleet Glide Planet The Fleet Glide Planet is split up into five distinct areas. Area 1 The area is basically one vast pool of lava. The only inhabitants are Magmaarghs which will rise up and try to burn the player and Fluzzard. The first gate is located here. There is also a tunnel that leads to the second area. During the Fastest Feathers in the Galaxy mission, there are Undergrunt Gunners in this area. Area 2 This area features many mechanical intrusions such as engines and poles. There are no enemies located in this area during the first mission, but during the second mission, there are Undergrunt Gunners in this area. The player can go under the planet to find the second gate. Area 3 The area is one long tunnel. The only inhabitants are a few Swoopers, two Thwomps, and three Banzai Bills that shoot out from cannons near the end of the tunnel. The third gate is found here. During the Fastest Feathers in the Galaxy mission, two Undergrunt Gunners are added in this area. Area 4 This is the largest area in the level. When the player first enters the area, three pillars will slowly begin to fall. Not only that, but a gate at the end of the area will slowly close. If the player isn't fast enough, the gate will close and the player will crash and lose a life. Many poles also serve as impedements. There are no enemies in the area except during the second mission, there are Undergrunt Gunners in this area. The final two gates are found in this area. Area 5 The final area has a cage, containing the Comet Medal. The player needs to have passed through all five gates in order to get it, though. Undergrunt Gunners and Airships that fire Bullet Bills are also present and will try to knock down the player and Fluzzard. During the second mission, there are even more Undergrunt Gunners and Airships than the first one. Stars (Missions) Regular Stars Fluzzard's Wild Battlefield Guide The player will ride Fluzzard again. This time, the area is chock full of enemies, mostly artillery based ones. The player will need to finish the level in 1:30 or better. When the time starts, the player will need to fly through the first area avoiding the Magmaargh. The player will fly through some holes and head through the second area. After the second area is passed, the third area will be accessed. In this area, there are many Swoopers which will damage the player if he/she gets hit by one. Thwomps block the pathway and Banzai Bills follow shortly after. In the fourth area, the player will need to quickly get to the other side before the gate closes. They must slalom through the poles and be cautious with the pillars that are falling. In the final area, Undergrunt Gunners and an Airship firing Bullet Bills will try to stop Fluzzard and the player. After the dilemma, the player will need to fly through the gate to obtain the Power Star. Fastest Feathers in the Galaxy The player will redo the Fluzzard's Wild Battlefield Glide mission, except that this time, he/she has to race the leader of the Jibberjays. However, there are some changes in the level's layout. There is one more Magmaargh added in the first area and now every area has Undergrunt Gunners to hinder the player. At the final area, there are even more Airships that shoot Bullet Bills. Green Stars Green Star 1 The player will redo the Fluzzard's Wild Battlefield Glide mission. However, right when the race begins, the player should quickly nosedive to get the Green Star. Green Star 2 The player will redo the first mission again. This time, when he/she gets to the fourth area, he/she should move to the left where the pillar is starting to fall. Behind the pillar is the Green Star, which the player should nab.